Extinction
Extinction 'is a superior element requiring '''Chaos '''and '''Time '''and 750 diamonds to unlock, this element is very powerful but can be very easy to dodge. The special thing about this element is that it uses different element damage instead of its own thing. Statistics * Damage - Extremely HIgh * Defense - High * Speed - Extremely Slow Spells Frozen Zone and the Forest Fire '"User freezes a patch of land dealing continous damage and slowing them down, after some time will immediately melt and instantly grow trees dealing high damage, afterwards, the trees will explode dealing medium damage." * It is a Close range spell. * User uses the patch of ground which is big, this deals 21-35 Ice '''damage per 0.5 seconds on the ice zone and slowing them by 40%, after 4 seconds, the ice will immediately melt and the user will be surrounded with big trees dealing 321 - 399 '''Nature damage if it hits anyone and also giving a short stun, then in 2 seconds, the trees explode dealing 101 - 219 Fire 'damage in a small radius. * '''Note: '''You will stand still during the entire process making you very prone to attacks, so you must use this as an initiation spell, if it is used as a finishing spell, the victim will just escape. * This spell consumes 490 mana, has a 20 second cool down Nuclear Blast '"User fires a nuke dealing high damage and a stun." * It is a Projectile Spell * User fires a nuclear bomb dealing 301 - 410 Explosion 'damage in a huge area and giving them a stun. * The nuke will look thin and will have a red tip and 4 red legs and the well-known nuclear sign. * '''Note: '''Since the blast is so big, it is the only spell in this element which is sorta hard to dodge. * This spell consumes 375 mana, has a 5 second cool down, and requires 1340 shards to unlock. Gamma Ray '"User fires a gamma ray dealing medium damage and a stun and blind, killing someone with this will reset the cool down." * It is a Multi Projectile spell * Gamma Ray '''is a multi projectile spell which you fire a gamma ray dealing 210 - 300 '''Space damage stunning and blinding them for 1 second, if this spell kills someone, the cool down will be reset making this a good finisher. * The Gamma Ray has an appearance of a laser, when you fire it, it will start off as light blue in the core, then to red then yellow when it reached to far distances and a outer layer always being light pink and this will have sparkles. * Note: 'If you are chasing 2 people who are at very low health, you can use this spell to kill both of them fast. * This spell consumes 250 mana, has a 5 second cool down and requires 1500 shards to unlock. The Orbs of Fire, Ice, and Time '"User switches from fire, ice and time orbs, each orb having its own unique effect." * It is a projectile spell * This move can change to 3 forms, fire, ice, and time, each orb having its unique effect, fire dealing 351 - 399 Lava damage, a burn zone and a stun in a big area, but the lava can be wiped out with Water '''and '''Ice '''spells, the ice orb can make a huge ramp of sharp ice, if the ice hits someone, it deals 375 - 400 '''Ice damage and freezing for 3 seconds, the time orb traps he victim in a hourglass (if you managed to hit the person as this one has a small AoE) trapping them there for 10 seconds, '''if the trapped victim got killed, the killer gets the kill but you also get the kill but giving you 20 shards instead of 10. * The fire orb will have an appearance of a lava orb burning, dripping out lava, the ice orb will be a glowing ball of ice with ribbons surrounding it, the time orb will have encased in a outer white layer, inside here is a clock, a green clock with numbers coming out of it. * '''Note: '''To change projectiles, just simply hold like '''Echoes. Also, you can move while changing. * This spell consumes 350 mana, has a 15 second cool down and requires 1730 shards to unlock. Mortal Coil "User casts a huge purple portal pulling people to the center, then a giant demonic hand comes out of the center of the portal dealing very high damage and flinging them up into the air." * It is the ultimate * User casts a giant purple portal from the ground pulling them to the center, the center of the portal will eventualy summon a giant demonic hand dealing 620 - 899 (which is unlikely) '''Void '''damage and giving them a 2 second stun, the portal then recedes into nothing. * The portal will be glowing purple with a dark purple center, the hand will be purple and have sharp pointy fingers, at the palm of the hand will have a square swirl. * This spell consumes 1000 mana, has a 120 second cool down and requires 2000 shards to unlock. special message from 101 just because it sucks doesn't give you the right to vandalize it Message from Blue Wispy: I have improved it! :D